


Dare you to move

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester had a bad day, but nobody wants to hear about the negative things any more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare you to move

Chester has had a bad day. The kind where nothing really goes your way but complaining about it seems useless because nobody wants to hear about your bad day. Nobody wants to listen to negative stuff. Mike took Anna sailing, blue skies, clear blue water, the sun tanning them both slowly and Chester only just manages to fight the urge to go into detail about the risks of skin cancer.

He nods and smiles. He’s glad Mike has had a good day. But he has to go scream into a pillow now.

This is all happening because he can’t quite bring himself to let go of Sam. She’s gone and that’s that. But seeing Mike all happily married and planning a family makes his skin crawl with envy.

He wants everything to go back, back, back to the way it was. He’d love to go back to the day he met Sam. He wants to go back to her being his guardian angel. He knows she can’t be his saviour and his ex-wife both at once.

Instead of punching Mike in the mouth he fakes interest, asks if they’re still trying for children. Turns out they are, turns out Anna is really worried about not being able to conceive. Mike says “She wants this baby so much. Wants it to be hers. She wants the whole process, you know? She doesn’t want somebody else to interfere and...fuck test tubes...you know?”

This was what they discussed on the yacht as they skimmed over the cool summer water and sunbathed on the deck; ruining their skin they planned their future. Mike suggested adoption and Anna started to cry.

Turns out, Mike had a bad day, too.


End file.
